FOREIGN EXCHANGE
by seouls
Summary: you're the biggest hero in japan (well, not you but your team company is) and everything is going well and swell until you put a dent in the Tokyo tower. now, you're shipped off to new york on a superhero foreign exchange program and have to deal with superhero classes and regular, american highschool. can't relate? well, natsu and his friends can. t for swearing
1. Chapter 1

**hi hi new fic up ! i really wanted to write a fairy tail superhero au but i also wanted a crossover with marvel particularly the ultimate spiderman series so this fic was born! it loosely follows the fairy tail universe but is an au set up in a world where heroes in japan are the norm. i hope you enjoy reading ! reviews and feedback are appreciated mwah mwah excuse any spelling errors its 3am**

* * *

EPISODE ONE : THOSE KIDS ARE RECKLESS

In Japan, heroes operated far different than their Western counterparts. In Japan heroes tended to be celebrities of sorts even getting paid by the government or civilians that requested their aid. A rookie hero would join a company-or guild as the youth like to call it-and represent that chosen company. Their were monthly rankings for strongest guild, most popular hero, and even a ranking for the hero most would want to marry.

Heroing in Japan was a business that aided in a stable economy, but with how the community was growing it was hard for the government to keep up. The hero community was thriving and was slowly becoming a job many were considering. That's where the Hero Council came in.

The Hero Council of Japan operated solely in the deep dark corners of the Japanese forests. Their exact location was unknown as they didn't want just anyone to stroll into their headquarters. Their sole purpose was to regulate how heroes in Japan operated. Their goal was to ensure the safety of nonsupers by regulating heroes and making sure they didn't step out of line. They determined which guilds could operate in Japan along with helping heroes obtain a heroing license. Some heroes opted to not get a license since the paperwork was ridiculous for such a small piece of paper.

If you asked Makarov Dreyar, he'd tell you the sole reason for the council was to bitch about the destructive tendencies of Fairy Tail, the current strongest and most popular hero guild. In all honesty, the guild was only popular because of its destructive tendencies.

Fairy Tail was making the Hero Council's job harder. A fact the Council always made sure to tell Makarov in their long lists of complaints.

Today's complaint featured the recent fuck-up at the Tokyo Tower. If Makarov wasn't so done with Team Salamander and the Sabertooth kids that tagged along for that mission he would have been impressed they managed to dent a historical landmark. It was a first, but he doubted it would be the last. From what he knew of incident, Salamander was fighting with Shiro (no surprise) and launched his fire at said hero. However, the ball of fire completely missed the White Dragon slayer and hit the Tokyo Tower instead.

And because of that infamous reputation and earlier screw-up, Makarov Dreyar found himself at an impromptu Magic Council meeting at three am. He wasn't even surprised. He was sure the Magic Council went out of their way just to make his job already harder than it was.

Makarov stared blankly at the seat where Shiro was supposed to be. After all his guild was partly responsible for the Tokyo Tower debacle. By his guild he mainly meant Sting was responsible. He was well aware of the stress that came with leading a superhero company so he didn't mind filling in for Sabertooth. He was also well are the blonde was probably partying it up somewhere instead of getting schoolwork done like he said he would be.

He would never understand the rivalry between those two teams. (Though, it seemed Salamander and Shiro just liked to beat the shit out of each other because they could.)

"Your fairies have done it again, Makarov."

Makarov resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He wasn't even sure which member of the council this was, but he couldn't see Yajima in the group. The geezer was probably asleep as most people at this time would be.

"Tokyo Tower, really?"

He cleared his throat, "Yes, but Levy and Gajeel are working to fix-"

"Isn't Gajeel the same person who wreaked havoc on Osaka months ago?"

Makarov winced, recalling Phantom's Lord attack and what Gajeel had done. He had been forgiven, but the scars Levy wore would always be a reminder of the incident. Makarov wondered what the council was even doing when Jose decided to turn Osaka into a battlefield. "But-"

His attempt to defend his fairy was ignored as the same member (seriously, what was his name?) cut him off, "Enough of the excuses! We at the council are tired of your fairies especially Salamander!" Wasn't everyone at this point? "We've decided they lack discipline and you're clearly not doing much about it. Those kids are reckless!"

He begged to differ, but he also hated to agree.

"They'll be attending SHIELD Academy until we're sure they're suitable for Japan."

He scoffed. He knew about SHIELD but frankly he didn't agree with their tactics even if they benefited the heroes in America. He didn't know much about their Academy nor did he care. He wouldn't be surprised if Nick Fury had a hand to play in the Council's decision. He was a very conniving man.

Makarov was ready to defend his children and advocate on their behalf to stay in Japan, but then he started thinking. Sure, Team Salamander had saved Japan on countless occasions. Sure, they'd aided in bringing Fairy Tail's name to the number one spot, but even he had to admit their destructiveness just didn't add up. He couldn't think of one mission where a building wasn't destroyed. It wasn't even just Team Salamander who had a knack of destroying things. Every time Gildarts came to visit, certain sections of Japan were split in half just so he wouldn't destroy everything. Honestly, if he shipped Team Salamander off to the states it would be less property damage he had to pay for. He could use that money for something that actually mattered. Like his Pornhub subscription.

"I agree." There were surprised looks in the Council. "Not with everything you said, but I do agree their recklessness is getting out of hand. I have no problem sending them to SHIELD Academy."

After a moment the Council head spoke, "So it's settled. Team Salamander will be heading to New York to work under SHIELD Academy."

Makarov was sure Nick Fury had no idea what he was signing up for.


	2. Chapter 2

EPISODE TWO : IS IT REALLY FOREIGN

EXCHANGE IF THERE'S NO MONEY INVOLVED?

Gray woke up to screaming and something burning. The first thing he thought : _This wouldn't be happening at my fucking apartment. _The first thing he did was bury his head under his pillow in a half-assed attempt to block out the noise.

He was sure this was karma getting back at him for the time he plopped hot sauce in Laxus' coffee and watched the older beat the shit of Natsu. The outcome resulted in the usual Fairy Tail brawl, but a barbecued Natsu was the highlight of the day.

He'd come to learn being friends with Natsu resulted in zero peaceful days and constant scolding from everyone _including_ the prime minister himself. Which was funny considering he called himself Natsu's biggest fan. One would think that having the prime minister as your biggest fan meant you wouldn't go around denting the Tokyo Tower. Natsu was walking proof that it didn't matter who your biggest fans were : you could still be a royal fuckup

Gray heard the room door swing open, and Erza's voice, loud and confident like she always was, rang out, "Gray, are you _still _asleep?"

He wondered why she sounded so surprised considering their flight landed in New York five hours ago and they spent two hours trying to find where the Heartfilia's New York home was located. Gray would never say it out loud, but he was kind of glad Lucy was rich. It beat having to sleep in some hotel.

"No, Erza," He grumbled, not bothering to move from the bed, "I'm not."

Erza didn't buy it and within seconds she'd dragged the ice mage out of bed. "We leave for school in thirty minutes. I expect you down in ten. Don't be late." She sauntered out of the room, not bothering to close the door.

Ten minutes later Gray was downstairs, freshly showered and dressed for school. He was surprised he brought along his leather jacket. The last time he saw it, he'd given it to Juvia to keep her warm. He cringed slightly while remembering how she'd fallen into one of her daydreams

"Good morning, Gray!" Wendy beamed, bright eyed and looking like she actually got a full eight hours of sleep. "Hey, we're matching."

"Morning," He greeted, plopping in one of the dining room chairs. He took note of Wendy's sky blue leather jacket and was surprised she even had one. To complement her outfit, she wore her signature black skirt, and a white tank hid under the jacket. He gave her a thumbs up at the outfit, smiling slightly when she beamed at him. A clear sign he boosted her confidence. Next to her Charle was drinking tea, ignoring Happy who was desperately trying to give her fish. Lector watched Happy with a pitiful look.

"Sleeping Beauty has awoken," Natsu commented, stuffing pancakes in his mouth.

"Isn't it awaken, flamebrain?" Gray shot back, reaching for some of pancakes of his own.

Natsu opened his mouth to retort, but a glare from Erza stopped him.

"Our agenda for today is as followed," Erza spoke up, scrolling through her phone for the notes she'd taken down from Makarov, "We'll attend Midtown High then head to the detention room after school. From there, I believe one of the agents will take us to SHIELD. Afterwards, we'll be enrolled into SHIELD Academy. Happy, Charle, and Lector will meet us there." She sent a look Happy and Lector's way. "Don't be late."

"A-aye sir!" The two male Exceeds chorused.

"Don't worry, Erza," Charle spoke up, "The tomcats and I will be there on time."

"I can't believe I had to come on this stupid trip," Sting grumbled, sadly poking at his scrambled eggs. From what Gray knew, the idiot was forced by Rogue to join in on the Foreign Exchange program due to not attending an important Hero Council meeting. Gray couldn't blame Sting. The Hero Council was fucking annoying. "I don't even _like_ you people."

Lucy gave him a blank stare. "Aren't you the reason Natsu hurled fire at the Tokyo Tower?"

Sting gave her an equally blank look. "You must have me confused with my twin brother, Gnits."

Natsu slowed his chewing, confusion on his face as he asked, "You have a twin?"

"You really are a dumbass," Gray said.

"What was that, ice breath?!"

The trek to school wasn't too bad considering the Heartfilia home wasn't far from Midtown High. Lucy said there weren't too many differences between Magnolia High and American public school. Gray thought otherwise. Magnolia High was the only place his stripping habit wouldn't get him in trouble and Natsu could openly try (and fail at) fighting the teachers.

Gray was determined to keep a handle on the stripping. Erza threatened to beat him black and blue otherwise.

The group stared up at the school with mixed expressions. Lucy and Wendy looked excited, Erza was smirking, Natsu didn't seem to give any shits, Sting wanted to be anywhere that wasn't here, and Gray was praying to whatever god was out there his two shots of espresso would kick in before he collapsed.

"Some ground rules before we go in," Erza faced the group, "Natsu under no circumstances are you to start any fights or punishment will be delivered," the dragonslayer paled, "Gray, we've had a chat about your stripping, and Sting," She eyed him, "Behave."

"But I'm always behaved."

She ignored him, flashing the group a smile. "Let's have a great day."

* * *

Wendy couldn't believe her luck. Her excitement for the school had dissipated once she found out she had no classes with her friends. They'd compared the schedules they received from the office and she had been the unlucky one. The only time she'd see them was during lunch, gym on Wednesdays, and after school. It was bound to happen considering their age differences, but even at Magnolia High they had joint classes. She was sure there had to be some sort of mix up, but the office lady assured her that her schedule was correct.

It took everything in Wendy not to start crying. She didn't want to be labeled the crybaby on her first day and she definitely didn't want to worry Natsu and the others.

Being the new girl was something she thought she could bear as long as she had some classes with her friends. Lucy gave her a pitiful smile and said she'd swing by after each of Wendy's classes to walk together. Wendy declined. She didn't want Lucy to risk being late to class just because she was anxious. It would make her feel worse.

The group said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Lucy had English with Sting and Natsu while Gray and Erza had History. She wondered how her friends had gotten paired up for most classes and she hadn't. Was it too late to go home?

She sulked the entire way to her first class, an advanced Chemistry class she begged Makarov to make sure she was placed in. At Magnolia her chemistry course had been a breeze. She wanted more of a challenge this time around. She wondered if her course choices were the reason she wouldn't see her friends.

The Advanced Chem room didn't have a lot of kids in it and even less available seats. She counted six boys and no girls, all messing around with some of the equipment. The teacher wasn't in yet.

She awkwardly shuffled to the back of the room, ignoring the curious gazes that followed her. There was only available seat in the back and it was taken by a boy's backup. "Can I um sit here?" She hoped she wouldn't break down and start crying. She could already feel some tears threatening to spill.

He moved his backpack without a word, motioning with his hand that it was fine. He looked a little shorter than Romeo (He was sitting down so she couldn't really be sure) with shaggy black hair and dark brown eyes. She took a seat, mumbling a small thank you.

"I uh your bag- i like it," Wendy spluttered, pointing at his backpack. It was such a stupid way to start a conversation, but Charle was always telling her she needed to step out of her shell.

He didn't seem to mind, and gave her a small smile. "Thanks. I like your hair."

"My names Wendy."

"Amadeus. My friends call me Cho. Are you new?"

She nodded. "I just joined today with some of my friends. We're on an exchange program from Japan."

"Cool." There was a moment of awkward silence, before Cho spoke up again. "Can I see your schedule? Maybe we have some more classes together."

She handed over her schedule without a word, cheeks warming up slightly.

"We actually have the same classes. I can walk you around, if you'd like."

She beamed at him, a bit surprised at the friendliness. "I'd like that very much."

The teacher walked in and Cho gave her another smile, before turning to face the front.

So, maybe things wouldn't be too bad.

* * *

The end of the day came around before any of them knew it. Wendy told Erza earlier she'd meet them in the detention room in case her classes ended later. The entire day, she'd been following Cho around and he told her he'd introduce him to his friends so she knew a couple people around Midtown. She promised to do the same, silently hoping her friends-mainly Natsu-wouldn't scare him off. She opened the door to the detention room, spotting her friends already in there.

"I can't stand any of you." The statement came from Sting who'd taken it upon himself to sit far away from the Fairies. His school attire closely resembled what he wore at Magnolia High : a crop top, black adidas, and white sneakers. Yes, they had a uniform at Magnolia. Yes, Sting did not follow it.

"Then take a seat, dumb bitch," Natsu replied, feet resting on the desk before him. Erza made a comment about this not being his house and he should put his feet down. Either Natsu didn't hear her or he chose to ignore her. Wendy doubted it was the latter. After all, Natsu didn't have a death wish. Probably.

Gray scoffed, adding, "Imagine a dumb bitch calling another dumb bitch dumb."

"Yeah, you could relate," Sting said, prompting an argument between the three.

Lucy rolled her eyes once Sting, Natsu, and Gray started arguing. She waved over at Wendy. "Hey, Wendy! How was school?"

"It was okay. Cho showed me around since we have most of our classes together," Wendy said taking a seat next to Lucy. At the raised eyebrow, she added : "He's a new friend I made."

"I am glad you were able to enjoy your school day," Erza offered Wendy a smile. "I was a bit worried-" A book hit the back of her head, promptly shutting her off.

Lucy sweatdropped, slowly inching away from the scarlet beauty.

"It was Sting!" Gray screamed, pointing over at the blonde.

"No, it wasn't!"

"You three," Erza slowly turned to face them, a murderous look in her eye. Before she could do anything else, the door swung open and Principal Coulson walked in.

"Glad you're all here." He gave them a brief nod. "Hopefully our foreign exchange program is working well for you."

Lucy was positive Midtown's foreign exchange program recently started up and was specifically designed for her and her friends.

"Is it really foreign exchange if there's no money involved?" Natsu questioned.

The room fell into silence, confused glances thrown around. Sting stared at Natsu as if he were the dumbest person in the room which he probably was. The silence was broken by Gray. "What?"

"Like you know when you go to the embassy and you have to switch the money." Natsu tried to explain his point further, but it feel on deaf ears.

Erza scoffed. "Natsu, you have never stepped foot in a fucking embassy."

"Aren't you banned from the one in Japan, anyways?" Lucy added.

"What's your point?"

Sting's face was scrunching up as he asked, "Don't you go to a bank to exchange money?"

Natsu frowned. "Why is a banker getting money at the embassy?"

"He's not talking about the goddamn baNKAA-" Gray was cut off when the ground, quite literally, swallowed him up.

* * *

**omg hi hello chapter two !1!111! im really hoping i got the characters written well but i do tend to be awkward with some of em**

**im probably gonna start summarizing the chapters or sum shit but idk yett also uh wendy x cho friendship is gonna b one of the many highlights since they are the same age**

**thanks for reading ! reviews and feedback are more than apreciated **

**edit : 8/29/19 : changed the ending for this **


	3. Chapter 3

notes : hi, new chapter up! guest ty for the review i'm glad you think so 3333 also i rewrote the ending of chapter two. Spidey's team did not fall with the Fairies !

world : i wanted to point out some things about the worldbuilding for this fic! this fic combines fairy tail's storyline with the marvel universe meaning fairy tail and it's magical properties exist within the marvel universe. it'll get explained more in the future. certain arcs in fairy tail have not happened yet or will be re written to be added into this fic. like for example (HUGE HUGE SPOILER) the war of fairy tail where phantom lord where lucy gets kidnapped didn't happen the way it did in the anime, but gajeel and juvia are in fairy tail. so certain arcs will be rewritten with marvel villains in mind and fairy tail villains too! there might be certain usm episodes that are rewritten just the same way. the marvel side of this story draws storylines from the comics, movies, and tv shows.

characterizations : spiderman and his team are more based on the comics than the cartoon. iron fist and powerman will be more inspired by their shows because well their characterization is more pronounced and tv iron fist usm iron fist. spidey is more like the tom holland spidey

i think thats all the important notes. sorry if its alot! thanks for reading and reviews / welcomed 333

* * *

EPISODE THREE : MAGIC OR NOT, THEY NEED TO CHILL

Aera couldn't breathe. Literally, she was suffocating under Celeste's boobs. She would be sad if this would be her cause of death. The Fairies back at home would probably laugh their asses off and it would be the running joke of the century. She hoped not. She could already imagine Charle's disappointed face along with the scolding the Exceed would give her rotting Corpse. "_Really, Wendy? You died because of boobs?"_

Actually, she didn't have to imagine Charle's disappointed face. In front of her, the Exceed was standing a little ways from the group, staring at them with that famed look of disappointed that always made Aera feel bed. A small part of her was glad she didn't have to bear the disappointed look by herself.

The order of the pile went like this : Gray at the bottom followed by Sting then Aera who was getting squashed by Celeste's boobs and Natsu right at the top. Erza sitting peacefully next to them. Yes, somehow the great Titania hadn't ended up in the pile of bodies. Aera aspired to be like Titania one day. She was so cool and badass and really pretty too.

"Salamander, please get off of me! I'm pretty sure I'm choking Aera." Celeste's concerned voice rang out, but she was met with pained groaning from the pinky. It slowly dawned on Aera that whatever they landed in was moving which meant salamander wasn't getting up from the pile anytime soon and Area would die. Damn, it really be like that don't it.

"Aera? What about me?!" Surge spat from the bottom of the pile. "I can't feel my legs!"

"She could die!" Celeste argued, trying to wiggle out from under Salamander. Her intentions were good, but the action was making Aera's situation worse.

She wanted to tell Celeste, in the kindest way possible, to stop moving for fucks sake. Alas, she couldn't. She couldn't even open her mouth.

"Okay and?" Surge scoffed. "We all die eventually. Lucky her."

Celeste could not believe the bullshit she just heard, but she didn't bother to question it. Surge was hanging around Rogue way too much. She was surprised how heavy Salamander was considering he didn't look like he weighed that much or maybe she should head to the gym more often. Nah, definitely the first one.

"You people are pitiful." Charle's comment was the last thing Aera heard before she blacked out.

* * *

The amount of embarrassment Celeste was feeling right now was immeasurable. Once Aera passed out, Titania was quick to separate the group and pry the young girl into her arms. (Salamander was thrown onto Happy and wouldn't budge claiming he'd just die here. Happy wasn't happy with the statement. Pun sorta intended.) Charle settled with glaring at Celeste like the entire ordeal was her fault and not the motion sickness dragonslayer struggling to keep his lunch inside him.

Why didn't Titania just separate them in the first place like seriously what the fuck. They were now settled in SHIELD's medbay after Titania asked ( read : threatened ) multiple agents to bring them to a _fucking doctor_. Celeste had never seen so many adults scared shitless of the scarlet beauty. Then again, it was Titania. Who wasn't scared of her?

In the medbay, they met Nick Fury. He was walking in just as Surge explained to the doctor, in between fits of laughter, that _yeah, our friend's busty rack choked her out. _The doctor was flustered at the explanation and Celeste could see the female trying desperately not to look at the blonde's way.

Celeste gave Surge a glare, hissing out angrily, "It's not funny."

"It's hilarious!" He choked out.

Titania bit back a grin. "It is a little funny."

"Screw you guys."

Fury cleared his throat catching the group's attention. Titania greeted him with a handshake and he seemed surprised how firm her grip was. He did well masking his surprise, but Celeste still caught it. "Is this all for your group?"

"Nah, dumber and dumbest are back where we landed probably puking their guts out." Surge answered. It always surprised Celeste how nonchalant he was with authority figures. She remembered a mission in Tokyo that ended with him telling the Hero Council to go fuck themselves as a collective. His license was suspended for a week after that.

At the confused look Fury sported, Celeste piped up, "Shiro and Salamander. They have motion sickness. It's kind of a side effect with their magic."

"Alright, we'll grab them on our way to the training room."

Salamander and Shiro were exactly where they'd left them. Happy had crawled his way from under Salamander, huffing and panting the entire time. Lector sat on top Shiro, rubbing his paws on Shiro's stomach. ("I'll heal you all up, Sting!" "Y-you're making it worse. Just kill me." ) Fury gave them some kind of gummy medicine their head scientist, Doctor Connor, had perfected to ease their motion sickness.

It worked and the two boys were sobbing happily in each other's arms before Titania gripped them by their arm and dragged then after Fury. Surge snickered at the pained noises leaving the two.

Titania was thoroughly impressed with the training room. Back at Fairy Tail, training was always sparring between members and kids from the surrounding guilds. She only ever had a real fight when Mirajane wasn't running the bar or if Laxus was in town. Rarely, those two things happened. Frequently, Natsu would try to spar with her but his power levels weren't at the right place yet to be able to take her on. He didn't really have a strategy when fighting her anyways. He just swung his flamed fists hoping to land a hit.

"Levy would really dig the equipment." Celeste commented, eyeing the surrounding area of the helicarrier in awe.

"Blah blah." Salamander's fist lit on fire. "Shiro, let's fight!"

"You two fighting is the reason we're even here." Surge hissed. "Did you not learn anything fro-" He was quickly cut off by a punch to the face courtesy of Shiro.

The white dragonslayer cackled maniacally just as Salamander decked him with a flaming fist.

Celeste watched the scene unfold with varying looks of dread. She caught Titania twitching in annoyance and decided to take several steps away just in case she was caught up in the heroine's warpath. The sound of a door sliding caught her attention and she called out nervously, "Guys?"

"What the hell is that?" Surge asked, raising an eyebrow at the robot. It was big and bulky, and sported the SHIELD logo on its chest. The dull colors seemed to blend in with the surrounding helicarrier.

"Who cares?" Salamander grinned, punching his fists together. "I'm all fired up."

* * *

Spiderman spent his entire day waiting for this moment. When he heard Nova talking about foreign exchange heroes, he was ecstatic. It was rare to catch other teen heroes in New York, especially with the slight tension between the Avengers and X-men. The teen heroes that were around were the ones currently enrolled in SHIELD academy.

Also, he remembered how the team shit talked him when he was first training so he was kinda hoping to do the same. Overall, he was excited.

"Their powers," Iron Fist commented, "They don't seem of this world."

Spiderman leaned over to the teen, frowning, "Like magic?"

Iron Fist smirked, mimicking the webslinger's movements, "Like magic."

Spiderman groaned, recalling the unfortunate run ins he's had with magic. From Loki all the way to the weird Nightmare realm which he hoped he'd never have to revisit again.

"Magic or not, they need to chill." White Tiger huffed out, motioning to the heroes behind the glass. "The training room is completely trashed!"

True to her word, the training was a mess. The group in the training room had been in their for maybe five minutes and pieces of the ceiling were falling. Fury didn't seem remotely surprised at the destruction, but Spiderman was sure deep down inside the superspy was fighting an aneurysm.

"Um hello?" Eyes landed on a girl in blue. She nervously plaid with the hem of her black skirt, waving at the group. "The doctors told me to come here. Sorry for the trouble, by the way."

"It wasn't even you," A white cat tutted. "It was Celeste."

( From inside the training room. Celeste sneezed.)

"She looks like she's going to cry," Spiderman said quietly.

"If I had to look at your ugly face I'd cry to," Nova commented.

Snickers left the group and the web kid defended himself claiming, "You can't even see my face!"

"Thank God, too."

The newcomer clamped a hand over her mouth, trying to stifle her giggling. Nova grinned at the others with triumphant as if calming her down was a great feat. His action received eyerolls in reply.

"Aera meet Spider-Man, Nova, White Tiger, Powerman, and Iron Fist." Fury introduced, "They're some of the kids at SHIELD Academy."

"Nice to meet you." She mumbled quietly, shuffling from foot to foot.

"You too," Spiderman beamed, flashing her a smile. "I hope-Oh, spidey sense!" He grabbed Nova and White Tiger, shoving them away from the glass just as the robot slammed through, shattering the glass into pieces. Iron Fist stepped behind Powerman prompting the bulletproof teen to stop the robot from moving further with his hands. The action earned a gasp from Aera, marveling at how strong he was.

Fury stared blankly at the robot. "This might be more difficult than I thought."


	4. Chapter 4

**note: new chapter! happy new year everyone pls enjoy ! and review !**

* * *

EPISODE 4 : IT COULD HAVE HIT SOMEBODY

Shiro was nowhere to be found as soon as the robot flew out the room. Celeste had seen him fling himself out the window as soon as he saw what direction the robot was going. She couldn't even blame the guy especially once she saw Titania's furious expression.

Lector flew after the White Dragonslayer but Celeste doubted she'd catch him before he hit the water. She didn't understand why Shiro was acting like they didn't all live together. Titania would just kill him at home and nothing would stop her since there weren't any witnesses and the others would be too scared to help.

Surge opened his mouth then shut it. He mulled over his words carefully before saying slowly, "You know, it could be worse. It could have hit somebody."

Titania's head whipped around so fast the cracking of her neck could be heard from where Aera was standing. The bluenette laughed nervously, praying to whatever god would listen that Titania would spare Surge. Though, she doubted any god could spare Surge from the rage of the scarlet beauty.

"Everyone say bye Surge," Happy sniffled. "He dead."

Titania opened her mouth to retort, but Surge quickly cut in, fear lacing his tone. "Salamander threw the robot!"

Salamander jerked a hand Celeste's direction. "It was Celeste!"

"No, it wasn't!" And Celeste would have put the blame on Shiro but the idiot had thrown himself out of the window to avoid this exact situation. Celeste contemplated doing the same, but she didn't have an exceed to catch her. Though, she did have Aries and those fluffy clouds. When Titania's heavy glare didn't waver, Celeste started crying startling the group of onlookers. "Look at me! I have weak frail arms. How in Mavis' great name would I be able to throw _that?"_

Surge and Salamander joined in on the crying, pleading and begging for their lives. Aera watched the scene with varying shades of embarrassment.

It took fifteen minutes to clear out with the robot with help from Powerman and a couple of agents. Aera had been thoroughly impressed at the display of strength to which Spider-Man said, "Super strength is kinda his thing."

The Fairies lined up across from the other teens and Fury. Titania's forcefully made Salamander apologize for the robot incident. (Truth be told, Surge had been the one to throw the robot, but he refused to admit that especially with how painful Titania's grip on Salamander looked.)

The introductions went smoothly. Fury looked surprised at how well they seemed to be getting along.

"There's others around too," Spider-Man added. "They're pretty cool except Scarlet Spider can be a little-"

"He's a dick," Nova supplied.

Surge snorted. "Can't be as bad as Gajeel."

"Or Laxus," Celeste added.

"That water not it." Eyes shifted to where Shiro and Lector were. The purple exceed dropped Shiro gently on the ground. "Smells like ass," Shiro laughed. "And Salamander, but those are basically the same thing."

"What was that, lightsaber?!" Salamander's fist caught on fire prompting Celeste to shoot a quick prayer up to the heavens.

"Did I stutter, flamebrain?" White danced around Shiro's hand, a smirk making a way to it's face.

"I'm thinking," Fury cut in effectively stopping whatever fight was going to break out, "Both times can try a little sparring match tomorrow after school. A fun sort of competition."

Salamander raised an eyebrow. "We wouldn't want to hurt your rookies."

"Hurt us?" White Tiger scoffed. "You're the one who should be careful."

"I say we have a friendly little bet," Shiro grinned. "Loser buys lunch for a week straight."

Spider-Man's grin mirrored his. "You're so on."


	5. Note

Hi, everyone !! I wanna thank you for all the support I've been getting however, I'm not sure if I like this direction the story is going in but idk if I wanna delete it or start over or whatever !! So I've decided to just leave it here till I'm able to decide on what exactly it is I want to do ?? Again, thank you for reading and hearting and everything !! It means a lot 33 have a lovely day everyone


	6. Hi !

Hi, everyone ! Just a small update : I have the rewrite for this up on my profile so if you'd like to check it out. Here's the link : s/13666768/1/EDGE-OF-UNCERTAINTY !

I'm hoping to improve the story and better develop things a whole lot better than I did here. I plan to take the criticism and apply it to better the story. Tysm to everyone that read this and was interested in the story. It's really motivated me ! I hope you all stay safe and take care 333


End file.
